From Normal Back To Supernatural
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome finally gets her test results in is happy. Well it didn't last too long, because once she gets back to her semi-normal family they announce that because of her absences at school the school was no longer allowing her to attend. Kagome is forced to move to Domino to continue her education, in accompany of two warrior maids. This is a request for GirlFish. R&R! (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

From Normal Back To Supernatural

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. Do not get mad at me if I put Kagome with a character from Yu-Gi-Oh. Thus the point of Fanfiction.

Chapter 1

Walking down the street humming a delightful tune, was a girl. Not just any girl, but Kagome Higurashi. She was happy that she had finally got her test results back. With all of her abscences at school, she was amazed she even passed at all. Kagome however had a secret of her own. She the Higurashi family prodigy, therefore she was treated differently once she got home. No one treated her like a normal teenage girl. Not like she wanted them to. She never really had many friends; because most people envied her intelligence. Most had lied saying their son or daughter were prodigies, when they weren't even getting a A or B in their grades. What a joke.

Over the years Kgaome's hair had grown to the back of her knees. Her hair so black it had a blue shine to it, now had red streaks. She was tired of being compared to Kikyo all the time when she went back to the Feudal Era. She hated how Inuyasha couldn't tell the difference. Thus why she was always running home crying, not because of hurt, no because of anger. She was so angry, that he couldn't see that she was not Kikyo.

Once she got home however, she found out the most shocking news. Not just shocking, but totally outrageous. She was told that because of her absences, the current school she was going to could no longer have her attending. So they suggested a school far away from where she was now. Meaning she had to move to Domino to attend the suggested school Domino High. It just wasn't fair.

What was even more worse was that her family wasn't moving with her. It was just outrageous. Recently her mother had hired maids, not just any maids but warrior maids. They were the type that fought with everything they had to protect the one they served. That happened to be her, what a day. Kagome sighed, she looked at the two girls her mother had hired. The one on her left, had long waist length black hair, blue grey eyes and pale skin. She wore the customary maids outfit. The one on her right, had shoulder length black hair, brownish black eyes, and tanned skin, she also wore the customary maids outfit.

Meira and Sora were the names of her maids. Kagome sighed once more. Without another complaint, she went up to her room to pack for her move to Domino. In an hours time she had everything packed and ready to go. Without another word to her mother who she's become distant with, Kagome walked out the door, her maids following closely behind her carrying her suitcases. While Kagome held a black duffle bag that carried all her weapons. Over the years, Kagome had changed. She no longer wanted to be the shard detector that couldn't fight to save her life. So she asked Sango and Miroku if they could help her. Of course they agreed whole heartedly to train her.

It had been a month so far, since the final battle. That means unfortunately for her that she could never go back to the Fuedal era to see her Feudal friends again. It was such a heartbreaking moment, one which she never wanted to forget. Before she left however, she didn't see her mother's frown, or the glare that was being shot at her by her brother. It's not like she cared, however her maids didn't miss it, for they had seen it. Without hesitance they told Kagome right away.

"Mistress, your mother is frowning and your brother is glaring." Meira said as she looked down at her feet.

"Do not worry Meira. My brother is angry that I made mother sad. Not my fault..." Kagome replied without looking back at her house. She then drove off with Meira and Sora in the back seat.

Meira nodded, and smiled. Within a few hours after a few pit stops, the three of them finally made it to Domino. Kagome had parked her car in the drive way of a very expensive looking three story mansion. The mansion was white with gold trimming, the railings were made out of steel, and the three steps heading to the front door was made out of hard marble that was impossible to break. The front door was simply gorgeous with a stained glass window much like the church.

Meanwhile On The Other Side Of Domino

"Mokuba, can you hurry it up? I have a meeting to get to." Seto said with annoyance easily heard in his cold voice.

"Yeah yeah, Seto! Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" Mokuba whined as he glared at his brother crossing his arms over his chest while climbing into the limo.

"Maybe he's just in a hurry to see his puppy." Yami said, his voice laced with amusement.

"I am not!" Seto snapped also getting into the limo. Soon enough the limo was taking them to school.

For the longest time, Yami Sennen a good friend of Seto's has been living in their mansion. His parents had passed away leaving him with no one to live with. It was Japan's law that a minor couldn't live alone.

"Sure..." Yami teased as he smirked at Seto. Seto growled crossing his arms across his chest. "Is that so brother?" Mokuba asked teasingly.

"Yami! It's a good thing your my best friend or so help me I'd run you into the ground!" Seto threatened Yami with an intense glare.

"Yeah sure! You've made this threat so many times, yet you've never gone through with it. Just admit you love your puppy already!" Yami teased.

"He isn't my puppy!" Seto argued.

For the entire time, they argued on the way to school.

Meanwhile at Atemu's house

"Bakura, Marik, it's time to leave! We have ten minutes to get to school!" Atemu yelled his hands on hips as a mother would scolding her children.

"Hah! You look like a mother scolding her children, Atemu! Act more manly would you?" Marik teased as he came down the stairs.

"He's just a whimpy virgin, Marik. Don't even bother with the mother comments. He couldn't be manly even if he tried!" Bakura laughed following behind Marik.

"Hey!" Atemu whined glaring at Bakura. "Your such an asshole Bakura! Tell me why your living in my house again?" Atemu snarled.

That sure shut up Bakura. The situation about him living in Atemu's house was a rough subject. And Bakura never liked talking about it.

Marik smirked, he always loved seeing Bakura being put in his place. With that the three of them walked out the door locking it behind them as they started walking to school.

Meanwhile with Yugi

"Malik, Ryou! It's time to go! We have ten minutes to get to school!" Yugi yelled his hands clenching into fists at his waist.

"Come now Yugi! It is far to early to be yelling..." Ryou whimpered as he held his head. You could clearly see that he still had that hangover from last night.

"Hah! You still have that hangover Ryou? I told you not to drink so much moron." Malik teased smirking at Ryou.

Yugi sighed, he just turned swiftly on his heel walking out the door leaving them behind. Once they noticed that Yugi had left they ran after him not before locking the door behind themselves. When they finally caught up with Yugi the three of them walked to school, not even noticing the very beautiful girls standing at the school gates.

There were three girls, the one in the middle had thigh length black blue hair, the ones on the right and left had black waist length and black shoulder length hair.

Before they colided however, they stopped themselves just in time. Yugi stared intently at the three beautiful girls that talked quietly between themselves.

"Hello ladies. Are you perhaps lost?" Yugi asked politely as possible. The three girls then stopped talking between themselves to look at Yugi.

A/N: I am sorry for the short chapter, but I just wanna see how this chapter goes first. Please review. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

From Normal Back To Supernatural

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh. Whatever happens in this story is completely on me because I am the author of course.

Chapter 2

"Hello ladies. Are you perhaps lost?" a kind polite male voice asked them. Kagome and the girls slowly looked at them and stopped talking between themselves.

The shortest male they had ever seen had tri-colored hair, the tips of his hair was amythest, his eyes were amythest, and his skin was pale. He looked to be of Japanese decent, wearing a dark blue uniform that looked to be from Domino. The tallest one of them happened to be Malik, with slightly spiky white platinum blonde hair, lavender colored eyes, and pale skin also wearing a dark blue uniform. The second tallest of them, happened to be Ryou with straight white hair that reached his shoulders, dark brown eyes that looked almost black, pale skin and looked of british decent; he also wore a dark blue uniform as the others.

The girls looked at each other then shrugged, they nodded at Kagome telling her it was okay to talk to them.

"Ah... no we are not lost. You see the three of us are transfer students, starting today at Domino High." Kagome said with a shy smile.

Mentally Kagome was wondering why she was being so kind to people she's never met. Then again this wouldn't be the first time she's been nice to someone she hasn't met. She had tried it with Inuyasha upon their first meeting, it didn't even come close. In fact Inuyasha and her first meeting, was a few insults and him calling her Kikyo.

"I see, well welcome! We are also students of Domino High. It's nice to meet some new people." Ryou exclaimed with a smile. However Malik had that dark 'I don't trust them' glare. It didn't really bother Kagome since she's seen much more scarier things then a glare of that calibre. Even Sesshomaru's glare had that boy beat.

"Malik, now's not the time to put your mistrust in others. You need to welcome them too!" Ryou scolded as he glared at his friend.

"No, really it's alright if he doesn't trust us just yet. I've had the same problem with my friends once before, way before we became friends."

Meira raised her eyebrow, "mistress I believe you mean Lord Inuyasha yes?" Meira inquired.

"Of course she means Lord Inuyasha. Do you honestly not know anything about our mistress?" Sora scoffed glaring at Meira for being so clueless.

"Meira, Sora! There are rules you must obey while around me. One: You do not mention that man's name around me. Two: You must always be discreet when talking about my former friends and never mention them to strangers. Three: We are here for an education, not for gossiping." Kagome growled out as she pointed the three rules on her fingers.

"Yes mistress," Meira and Sora said in unison with their heads bowed looking at their feet.

"Mistress?" Yugi and Ryou asked though Malik just looked on with intrest. He wouldn't admit that he was just a bit curious.

"Yes, mistress. It shows our respect for our employer. We are to never call her by her first name. It goes against all the rules we must obey. We are what you call warrior maids. Thus as warrior maids, it is our duty to go to school with our mistress so that she may be protected from any future enemies that may come upon us." Meira explained.

"You have got to be kidding me... warrior maids? Is there even such a thing? This is reality. It's time to wake up and smell the coffee." Malik said rudely.

The girls looked at him, they looked ready to pounce on him at any moment now. "Now, now girls. You don't want to get blood on our new uniforms do you?"

The girls looked at their mistress when she said this. The three guys eyes widened at hearing this. "Blood? There's going to be blood?" Yugi asked looking pale.

Kagome looked at Yugi from the corner of her eye. "Yes, you see when someone is rude to them or their mistress they get riled up. In other words you don't want to be their target of choice when this happens. People have died in those situations." Kagome replied.

Yugi became even more pale if that was possible. Without warning, Yugi fainted. It seemed that the thought of someone dying because two girls got pissed off was a little much. But before Yugi could hit the floor, Kagome had caught him in her arms just in time. Malik not liking that he wasn't fast enough to catch his friend, who was now in a girls arms growled at her warningly. Kagome smirked before she walked towards the school in search for a nurses office.

It didn't take Kagome long, not with Ryou's excellent directions. She walked into the office, Yugi nessled in her arms. He looked so comfy his expression was that of peace. He looked like a little angel, looking so angelic like.

"Look woman, just cause you caught Yugi this time, doesn't mean I trust you." Malik warned glaring at Kagome.

Kagome smiled tilting her head looking like a curious puppy. "Oh. It's not like I care or anything. Not my fault you weren't fast enough." Kagome taunted as her voice suddenly took on a cold tone, her eyes narrowed and looked like a frozen over ocean.

"If you ever threaten me even in the slightest way over mistrust of me. I can tell you this much, I will kick your ass in the most painful ways." Kagome growled.

"Come now, mistress. Don't threaten the boy." Sora teased smirking at Kagome.

Kagome scoffed placing Yugi on one of the beds. She glared before she followed Ryou to find the principles office. Leaving Malik and Yugi alone in the nurses office.

Kagome didn't need to look back to see that Malik was indeed pale from the threat Kagome had given. His body was tense, her eyes, they were just so cold. So wise yet so powerful. Who in the hell was she anyway?

"I bet you are wondering, who in the hell our mistress is aren't you?" Meira inquired with a knowing smile.

"Yes, I bet your wondering." Sora replied not a moment after Meira. It was like they were intuned with each other. Possibly they were twins? No that wasn't right they didn't even look alike.

"Yes, just who in the hell is she? She has no right to make such idle threats." Malik snapped angrily crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh no. Our mistress doesn't make idle threats. She goes through with them. If you had even made one threat towards her, she really would have kicked your ass in the most painful ways." Sora said with a straight face as if what she was saying wasn't in the least bit strange.

"Yeah right, she's just a girl. What harm could she possibly do?" Malik said scoffing with disbelief.

"Shows how much you know." Meira snapped. "Now, now Meira. What Meira means to say, is that our mistress is a master of self defence. So no matter what you throw at her she will always get you back ten fold. Just watch yourself," Sora commented.

Moments later after that talk, Yugi woke up. A soft pinful groan sounded from him, opening his eyes he looked around him. He saw a white room with beds. He comfirmed that he was in the nurses office. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Hey, Malik, what am I doing in the nurses office?" Yugi asked looking at Malik.

"I can answer that. A young girl by the name of Kagome had brought you in. She said you fainted." A woman's voice sounded, when they looked to see who it was they saw Isis wearing her lab coat holding a metelic folder in her hand.

"Oh hey Isis. How are you today?" Yugi asked. Though he knew that he wouldn't be able to escape explaining to Isis why exactly he was doing in the nurses office.

"Cut the crap Yugi! Now tell me, why are you of all people who hasn't been sick in a day of his life, doing in the nurses office?" Isis asked in a demanding tone.

The silence sounded through the room. They didn't know what to say.

"Well, what awkward silence. I didn't think I'd come back to such awkwardness. Hello again Yugi, glad to see you awake." Kagome said walking in.

"Hey... so it was you who brought me in? Then you can do the honor of explaining to the school's nurse Isis why I was in here in the first place." Yugi said.

"Erm... well you see... I kind of told Yugi that if the girls got to riled up, that people tend to die in those situations, though it started with the mention of blood on our uniforms. I didn't know he didn't like the sound of blood even mentioned in a sentence..." Kagome explained.

Isis groaned, she knew this would happen. Ever since Yugi was young, he had this thing about blood. He would often get pale at the mention of blood. Then faint at the mention of people dying in certain situations.

"You know this is your fault don't you?" Isis said as she pointed her finger in Kagome's direction.

Kagome nodded, "yes I would figure. But I will take care not mention those things ever again around him," Kagome said with a nervous smile.

Isis nodded, "well now that, that problem is solved. Get out of my office." Isis demanded with a sigh.

They didn't need to be told twice. All of them ran out of the room, just glad to be out of there. 


	3. Not A Chapter Author Note Please Read

From Normal Back To Supernatural

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Yugioh!

I am sorry for the delay in updates lately. I've been really busy with moving. And currently I haven't been in the mood to start writing again. I'm also not comfortable writing in a camp ground with borrowed Wifi. So please understand my readers that I will get back to updating this story when everything's not so hectic. Hopefully soon I will get back to writing sometime the end of this month or in July.

I am once again sorry for the delay. Please stay in tune for updates. Thank you.

Sincerely,  
SapphireKageKyuura 


End file.
